Breast milk is the recommended diet for children during the first twelve months of their lives. For many mothers, breastfeeding for twelve months after childbirth is difficult. One of the common difficulties is that the mother is often employed outside the home and/or has periods of the day during which she is separated from her child. In order to provide breast milk to her child while she is away, the mother must express her milk and store the milk for use with a bottle.
The expression or pumping of breast milk using a breast pump to stimulate and maintain an adequate milk supply is very time consuming. It renders the mother stationary during a pumping session, holding a breast pumping device (or devices) in place with either one or two hands. Many mothers find that the immobility required to hold the breast pump components in place is a burdensome part of the breast pumping process.
While there are some hands-free breast pumping support devices currently available in the marketplace, these devices are expensive, bulky, uncomfortable, and/or difficult to use. Hence, there exists a need for a hands-free breast pumping support device which is economical, easy to transport, comfortable, and easy to use.